neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Alternative versions of Colossus
This is a list of alternate versions of Colossus. Age of Apocalypse In the Age of Apocalypse timeline, Colossus was a very haunted man, wearing a red mask to cover acid scars on his face. His sister, Illyana, was thought to have died years prior, and his brother, Mikhail was brainwashed by Apocalypse to be one of his Horsemen. Colossus was one of Magneto's original recruits for his X-Men. Magneto eventually placed Rasputin and his wife, Shadowcat, in charge of training Generation Next. Due to injuries he suffers, he no longer can revert to his human form which would kill him if he does. It was later discovered that Illyana was indeed still alive and being held prisoner in a slave camp. On a mission, Colossus abandons his students to ensure Illyana's escape from the camp, but when he returned to try to save his students, he arrived too late. In the final battle with Apocalypse's forces, he barrels his way through many of the X-Men in a futile attempt to save Illyana, injuring Iceman and trampling Shadowcat to death in the process. Crazed, he was finally taken down by Gambit after he attempted to stop them restoring the true timeline after learning that Illyana was dead in the other reality. Mortally injured he reverts to his human form and dies after his sister returns from the M'kraan Crystal. Days of Future Past In the Days of Future Past, Colossus was again married to Shadowcat. They had children, who had apparently been killed by Sentinels. He dies during a suicide run on the main Sentinel base while his wife was searching for what caused the cataclysmic future. Earth X In Earth X, Colossus has become Tsar Piotr of Russia. His country provides one of the greatest food sources for the world because of the intelligence of all animals. Occasionally, he is attacked by Life Model Decoys of Nick Fury, who seem to think that Piotr is a stereotypical Communist. It is mentioned in passing that at some point in the future, he will travel back in time and become Mister Sinister.Paradise X #3 Exiles Several versions of Colossus have been seen in the Exiles series. * One was killed after betraying his Heroes for Hire teammates to save the alternative version of his sister, Magik.Exiles #26-27 * One dies protecting an alternate version of Shadowcat.Exiles #40 Marvel Zombies A version of Colossus is seen in Dead Days when the zombifed Alpha Flight attack the mansion. Later, he is seen among the survivors and fighting the other zombie heroes. Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, Dr. Strange, Nick Fury and Thor fight a holding action to protect a teleporter from the zombie forces. The group realizes that their plan to evacuate survivors might lead to another innocent world being infected so they destroy the machine and willingly give themselves up to the zombies."Marvel Zombies: Dead Days" One-Shot (July 2007) In Marvel Zombies: Halloween, Kitty Pryde and her son with Colossus, Peter Rasputin Pryde are two of the few surviving humans, years later."Marvel Zombies: Halloween" One-Shot (October 2012) Marvel Mangaverse Colossus is a giant metal sumo wrestler who is controlled by Magnus an Electromagnetic spirit. Amalgam Comics In the Amalgam Comics community, Colossus was combined with DC's Ferro Lad to create Ferro Man. X-men: Misfits Colossus is portrayed as a professor at the school, with a mustache and very warm clothing. His metal form is a rotund robot looking man whose clothing completely disappears. Prelude to Deadpool Corps In the second issue, a universe is shown where Colossus is an orphaned kid at Prof. X Orphanage for troubled kids. At a dance between Professor X and Emma Frost's orphanages. Colossus teams up with kid versions of Wolverine and Angel to take on Kidpool, the child version of Deadpool. Ultimate Colossus .]] In the Ultimate Marvel universe, Peter Rasputin reluctantly works as an arms smuggler for the Russian mob. Peter was saved from a firing squad as a young child by a boss in the Russian Mafia called Big Boris, who smuggles Peter from Siberia to the United States. Ultimate Colossus' powers are similar to those of his Earth-616 counterpart. With the use of a deadly drug called Banshee he has gained super strength to rival other powerhouses such as Thor. He is not immune to Rogue's touch as shown in the "Return to Weapon X" storyline. He is also highly resistant to physical injury. He has withstood being slashed by Ultimate Wolverine's adamantium claws. He has also survived a localized nuclear explosion. A few deviations from the Earth-616 version include the fact that Ultimate Colossus's height remains the same when he changes. Unlike the mainstream version, his eyes remain vulnerable to pressure even in steel form, as shown when fighting Sam Wilson during Ultimate Nightmare. Colossus is revealed as a mutant during an illegal arms transaction gone wrong. Everyone is killed by gunfire except for Peter, whose mutant ability saves him. Jean Grey finds him soon after and offers him a place among the X-Men. When the X-Men embark on a world tour to promote Xavier's book, Colossus inexplicably disappears to Russia. Cyclops and Jean Grey track him and find Peter working in a factory. Colossus tells them he left due to unhappiness with his place on the team and with life as a mutant, but Jean suggests that his true reason is unrequited feelings he has for a fellow team member. Peter later comes to term with his "gift," and becomes a Russian national hero when he rescues the crew of an incapacitated submarine. He leaves Russia to rejoin the X-Men. Later, Colossus and the X-Men are forced out of the mansion with the U.S. Government on their tails. In a climactic battle between the X-Men and The Ultimates, Colossus is able to defeat Iron Man and Thor, but is finally temporarily incapacitated by Hawkeye who fires a compact nuclear warhead arrow (with a blast radius of about 20 feet) near him. With the surprise assistance from Iceman, the X-Men (sans Professor Xavier) manage to regroup and escape. The X-Men locate Magneto's flying citadel using a signal sent by a captured Cyclops. Upon their arrival, Magneto subdues them. Despite being composed of metal, Colossus' great strength and willpower allow him to overcome Magneto's control and beat Magneto mercilessly for the harm inflicted on Wolverine. In a significant change from his mainstream counterpart, Ultimate Colossus is gay. This is implied during the Mark Millar's run on the title, through his interactions with fellow X-Man Wolverine (this is implied during the "Return of the King" story arc, in which Colossus almost beats Magneto to a pulp when he threatens Wolverine). It is implied (through stereotype) when Jean Grey reveals to the readers that Peter's favorite TV show is Will & Grace, but stated more directly in that the main reason Colossus left the X-Men might have been that he was unable to make the X-Man he'd fallen in love with love him, even in the slightest. Storm also suggests Peter is gay when Angel arrives at the school and Storm explains to him that the reason that all the girls "and maybe Colossus" stare at him is because he is good looking. It is more openly addressed later during a series of mutant murders by Sinister, Colossus tends to the wounds of Northstar, the only survivor. He is shocked when the openly gay Northstar asks if Colossus is single, which triggers a transformation into his metal state.Ultimate X-Men #47 Colossus and Northstar amicably part ways and keep in touch even after Northstar's team, the Academy of Tomorrow, come to blows with the X-Men. Colossus later agrees to accompany Northstar to his homecoming dance. This disturbs Nightcrawler, Peter's friend, who begins to avoid and resent him. Their relationship becomes very strained after this and never really recovers, Nightcrawler believing that Colossus deliberately misled and "betrayed" him. This also marks a significant change in Nightcrawler's character: much of his relationship with Colossus in the mainstream versions of them also involves Kitty Pryde (Colossus' recurring love interest throughout most of the various X-Men chronicles)'s close relationship with Nightcrawler. In this version, however, there is no romantic relations between Pryde and Rasputin and all three characters are affected. In other versions, Nightcrawler is routinely seen as an outsider trying desperately to fit in, more so than the other X-Men, but in this one his blatant homophobia and disgust towards Colossus is a strong theme. Comments have been made with a double meaning toward Peter's sexuality, such as Bobby Drake saying "Too bad he's playing for the other team" during a baseball game against the Academy of Tomorrow.Ultimate X-Men #94 Following Xavier's death, Northstar asks Colossus to come stay with him at the Academy of Tomorrow. Colossus finds a job as a construction worker and refuses to join Bishop's X-Men team.Ultimate X-Men #83 Recently it has been revealed that Colossus is dependent on the mutant enhancement drug Banshee for his super-human strength; without it, he cannot so much as lift his arms in his organic steel mode. It was also revealed that Peter came to work for the Russian mob after being banished from his home by his father, who had accidentally discovered him in bed with another man. Colossus briefly formed a Banshee-enhanced splinter group of X-Men, but they have now rejoined the main group drug-free.Ultimate X-Men #97 After rejoining the main X-Men team, a tsunami hits New York and kills numerous people and superheroes including some of his team mates (Beast, Dazzler, and Nightcrawler). He fights against Magneto and his Brotherhood in their attack on the world.Ultimatum #1 He, alongside Jean Grey, Storm, Iceman, and Rogue, is one of the few X-Men to survive the Ultimatum.Ultimate X-Men: Requiem (July 2009) At the end of Ultimate X #5, Colossus is shown being held in a government facility: "Camp Angel" along with Storm and Spiral. It can be inferred from the narration of Karen Grant that the government is using them for testing on how to remove the mutant gene. At the start of Ultimate Comics: X-Men as a series, Colossus is seen in this camp. Here, despite the government's claims that mutants are being well-treated, Colossus is being maliciously tortured with electrical sticks.Ultimate Comics: X-Men #1 When the prison is overruled, and arguments started between Storm and Stacy X over the treatment of Warden Lake and Major Walker, until Colossus killed Lake, sunmmoning a fleet of Nimrod Model Sentinels.Ultimate Comics: X-Men #1 What if? An issue of What if shows what would have happened if Colossus had never joined the X-Men. After Charles Xavier unwittingly prevented Colossus from saving his sister from a runaway tractor, Colossus turned down Xavier's offer to join the X-Men. Instead, he joined the Soviet Super-Soldiers and became romantically involved with teammate Darkstar. Professor X approached Colossus again to not only tell him that what happened to Illyana was not his fault, but also to assist in the battle against the reality warping Proteus. Proteus severed Rasputin's left arm, which the Russian then used to impale the Proteus-possessed Professor Xavier. He eventually settles down with Darkstar and has a daughter, named Illyana. In another reality Colossus and his younger sister were part of a Soviet Space Flight led by Reed Richards, who within this reality had been raised in the Soviet Union. As a result the Fantastic Four were Russian Cosmonauts with Reed, Black Widow, Pitor and Illyana all empowered with warped versions of the original team's abilities. Pitor was a strange mix of his usual Colossus form, but a side effect of his metal body was a gradual dulling of his brain and his slow transformation into a brutish monster not unlike the Hulk. When the Four battled a United States empowered version of the Avengers over Cuba in 1961, his sister attempted to kill Captain America after a truce had been made. When Pitor tried to stop her, his simple effort in holding his hand in front of the gun deflected the bullets back at his sister, killing her instantly. Pitor became one of the Rulers of a Meta-Human sympathetic Russia following their killing of the current regime, never able to accept that his sister had been killed. X-Men Forever In X-Men Forever, Colossus returns to Russia after the events of X-Men #1-3, where he becomes a government agent, handled by Natalia Romanova, the Black Widow, with whom he has struck up a romance. Although overjoyed to see his old team-mates again, he is intent on staying and serving his country.X-Men Forever #11 X Men Noir Colossus appears at the end of the first issue of the miniseries, X Men Noir: The Mark of Cain. It is unknown what his abilities are. References Category:LGBT superheroes